


In This Resolved

by Khriskin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Written January 04, 2007 for snape100 Challenge #158: New Year's Resolutions.HARRY POTTER is trademark and copyright JK Rowling, her publisher Bloomsbury, and, to some extent, Warner Bros. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is intended nor implied.





	In This Resolved

There was no room in war for resolutions. Not when the world changed from second to second in a furious dash into oblivion. What mattered was the here and now, not flimsy promises made in the hopes of starting over.

Every day he started over. Every hour, every minute, every second he found himself doing things he’d never thought he could. Reshaped, reborn each time he made a choice of yes or no, live or die, and  _that_ was his resolution, when they asked him, needled him into saying something, anything to make them go away.

“I resolve to live.”


End file.
